


My LOONA Academia

by CamEth, ikissedawriterinthedark



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamEth/pseuds/CamEth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedawriterinthedark/pseuds/ikissedawriterinthedark
Summary: In a world where 80% of the people who make up the global population possess a ODD also known as a Meta Ability. Yeojin has to keep up with learning how to control her newly obtained ODD and survive BBC Hero Academia.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Lee Chaeryeong, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... this is my first fanfiction so uh, anything you guys would like to help me improve please comment. Also, english is not my first language so please bear with me. Also this AU is kinda inspired by Boku No Hero Academia. I hope you guys like it.

Yeojin has never understood how people can hold so much hate towards ODD-less people, till she got some first row tickets to it. Always being making fun of, or even being treated like a punching bag. It has always been that way since the start, with her parents abandoning her. No one even wanted to look at her direction much less to adopt her. Until she found people who actually care for her, love her and treat her as equals even if she’s not special in the eyes of society. 

Nevertheless she loved watching the nation heroes on TV saving the day with their shiny capes and big smiles, which was what led to the situation she was now stuck in. 

“ Do you understand the danger you’re putting yourself in?.”

Vivi said while getting down enough to be at the smaller girl height and proceeded to carry her like a sack bag over her shoulder, which it was easy thanks to her robotic super strength.

Yeojin sighs and rolls her eyes. “ You won’t understand unnie! The trill, the blood, the action… The Muse is the best hero in the universe!.” The older girl just smiled while the small bean in her shoulder ranted about her infinite love for the nation favorite hero.

Vivi keep walking in straight line analyzing every aspect of the city, while moving her body in direction of the wind.

“ You really need to see her unnie, she was like, take this! , take that! and then defeated all the villains without even sweating!” Yeojin said while recreating the punches and kicks in Vivi’s arms causing the older girl to hold her tighter.

“ Stay still Yeojin. You already know that without any ODD it’s really dangerous for you to go all alone! You should at least wait for me and let me watch over you properly.”

The little frog sulked into vivi’s arms “ You don’t have to remind me that I’m not special, kids at school already do that.” Vivi stayed quiet without knowing what to say or feel instead of sadness for the smaller girl who she sees like her little sister. 

The small, but spicy (as she once described herself ) girl was born with no ODD ability, which most of the world population possesed nowadays.

Even if she was raised in a loving and accepting family at home, and eventually learned to live with the idea of not having an ODD. It was pretty much different from the treatment you got from society for being ODD less. All the bullying and abuse she had to endure at school just because her DNA couldn’t process the ODD gene by itself. 

Clearing her head out off those thoughts Vivi decides to tease the girl. “ Cheer up we’re almost home, I’m sure Miss Kim would be very happy to know you got to see The Muse up and close in action.” Vivi said while taking a right turn while walking leading them to a small forest with a small path concrete texture coloured with grey blocks. 

“ Are you for real? She’s gonna decapitate me! Let me go, I have to hide!” Yeojin keep squirming in Vivi’s shoulder till she got placed into the concrete floor with Vivi holding her shoulders steady and looking her directly in the eyes. 

“ Yeojin, what do we do when you we something wrong?” Vivi’s words make the smaller girl turn her head down and whisper a small “ I… I take responsibility for my actions.”

“ That’s right Bean! Now don’t try to run away again and let’s go so you can apologize to Miss Kim.” The pink haired girl took Yeojin little hands and intertwined their hands together while they kept walking till they reached a large orange house, with a big garden in front of the main door, it actually looked more like Mansion as it was really big and decor seemed fancy. They eventually passed through the big black gates finally reaching a big white door, which Vivi carefully opened.

“ I’m home!” Yeojin screamed causing a echo around the house.  
“ Unnie, look I know I did wrong, but please don’t leave me alone with her you know how she gets...she probably already found out”” Yeojin tried to plead throwing a little cute pout at Vivi’s direction, but there was no one standing beside her anymore. 

“Not again shi-” 

“ KIM YEOJIN YOU’RE SO GROUNDED!”  
Her mom definitely found out.

\---

“ Now hear me out... Hussey it’s a great hero name.” 

A tall brunette girl with short bangs stood behind Yeojin placing her chin onto the smaller girl shoulders. 

“ What the actual fuck were you thinking when you chose that name Yuna? Are you on crack? ‘cuz I swear that will only make you go crazy while trying to control your ODD.” Yeojin said just to feel a small breeze in her face and proceed to turn to her left side where now Yuna was sitting in a bench just outside the School cafeteria.

“ I’m not doing crack and It’s not fair I have to call you Lil Yeo when you don’t want to call me Hussey!” The taller girl complained while pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

The blondish haired girl pinched the bridge in her nose while trying to get closer to the bench. “I already told you that’s my MC name, not a hero name! You can’t really expect running around the city saving grannies just for people to start calling you Hussey!” 

“Why not?”

“ Because it’s dumb.”

“ Then you better help me find a new Hero name if you’re gonna be this way.” The latter complained while getting off the bench and pulling Yeojin to a tight hug.

“You know, I suddenly think Hussey is the perfect Hero name for you. Now get off me I’m suffocating.” Yeojin said trying to get away from Yuna just to hear some laughs coming their way. 

“ Well, well, but if it ain’t ODD-less girly and the lame speedster.” Three tall figures stood in front of them while Yuna instantly got in front of Yeojin in a defence pose. 

“ Shut it Mark, you ain’t so special as you think candle light.” The tall girl growled at the guy trying to make him and his minion back off.

“ I strongly think you need to reconsider your choice of friends, if the only one you have is a freak who didn’t even had the strength to develop an ODD, and not only she couldn't developed her ODD, I mean look at her height!” The boy mockingly said as the two other guys laughed along with him.

“You shut your clown face you dirty piece of- “ The smaller girl said as she moved in front of the taller one trying to intimidate the boy, just to be shut off by a flame coming out from the boys hand in a treating way while being grabbed by the neck with his other hand. 

“Hey leave her alone!” Yuna tried to run and help her friend but the other guys got ahead of her and grabbed both of her arms. 

“ Now listen to me you little mutt, do me a favour and go back to where you fucking belong. Away from us who are clearly superior to you.” The boy laughed and threw her onto the floor while getting in position to land a punch directly at her face. 

“YEOJIN HOLD YOUR BREATH” 

“WHAT?” 

“YEOJIN NOW”

The girl just closed her eyes and held the biggest amount of air she could in her lungs making a lighting like sound the last thing she remembers before passing out.

-

“Yo Yeoyeo you up?!”

The blond-ish girl slowly opened her eyes just to see two big electric eyes staring at her within a distance of 10 cm.

“ Yuna?” Yeojin said as she straighten herself in the what is seems like the infirmary bed and stared at the girl beside her.

“I’m so happy you only passed out because the dizziness and not because your lungs exploded due to the pressure and lack of air or something like that!” The taller girl said while showing Yeojin a charming apologetic smile.

“ What the fuck Yuna?” The smaller girl said while she patted every part of her body making sure everything was fine with her.

“ Well after Mark throwed ya’ at the floor I had to do something! So I speed boosted my arms and accidentally broke one of the boys arms, I think he’s called Ten...I’m not sure, he’s not even here so I guess he’s doing fine anyways. Then I runned as fast as I could and picked you up and got ourselves out of there. You’re welcome.” The taller girl had gotten up from her place beside Yeojin and started pacing around while mimicking every word with her hands. 

“ By the way Nurse Park said you’re fine and good to go as soon as you wake up, so care to get up and get going? I promise Chaer and Ryu I was gonna go skating with them!” The taller girl fasted her pace picking up Yeojin things from the small chair beside the bed and helped the smaller girl getting up in matters of seconds.

“ Uh, yeah sure. By the way did you or Nurse Park uh… you know… called my mom?” Yeojin was trying to tie her shoelaces while struggling maintaining her balance.

“ Uh...after the accident Vivi unnie showed up and had a talk with Nurse Park, but then she went away and made a call, so… I don’t really know?” Yuna said while placing her right hand in her chin and closing her eyes emulating a thinking face.

“ Oh just what I needed, I don’t need more nagging.” Yeojin sighed. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure you’ll be okay! You didn't do anything bad so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” The taller girl patted her head trying to make her feel a little better. 

Suddenly the infirmary door opened and Yeojin saw Vivi’s pink hair with a smaller figure following behind. 

Damn.

“ YAH! KIM YEOJIN HOW DARE YOU GET INTO A FIGHT, I WAS SO WORRIED.” A strong but soft voice screamed while the small figure marched towards Yeojin and hugged her so tightly not letting any room to breath. After what it seemed to be minutes of having to resist the woman touching her face and inspecting every part of her body she eventually released Yeojin from her hold and turned to greet the tall girl beside Yeojin. 

“ Yuna, how you’ve been? How are your moms doing?” Yuna straighten her pose while shyly placing her left hand in her right arm.

“They’re doing fine Miss Kim, thanks for asking” The now shy girl said with a blush in her cheeks. She can’t help but to feel shy in front of her best friend mom after all these years it’s still hard to look a celebrity like her straight in the eyes. 

“ Oh sweetie, I already told you to call me Chungha. Too much formality makes me feel old for my age.” Yeojin tried to quietly get away from there while she could, but her Mom caught up to her and grabbed her left arm. “Where do you think you’re going Yeojin? C’mon we are going straight to home, I already talked to the principal and you’re definitely not gonna come to this school anymore. I can’t believe that excuse of man was defending those boys and calling bullying a ‘friendly interaction between classmates’.” 

Yeojin stayed still thinking, but not actually knowing what to do with the information her mom just gave to her.

“ She’s gonna leave SM High?” Yuna steps up with a worried face. 

“ Yes sweetie, I’m so sorry. But don’t worry I’m gonna have a talk with Nayeon and Jeongyeon about this awful school so expect to be asked by them if you want to move from school as well.” Chungha says to the girl while giving her a quick hug and exchanging goodbyes. 

“C’mon Yeojin-ah we need to get going, it’s gonna be a lot of paperwork getting you in BBC Academia.” The woman started to rant off about the paperwork while dragging Yeojin through the door with an already waiting outside Vivi. 

The small girl couldn't help but to look back at her friend knowing they were thinking the same. “ BBC ODD ACADEMIA?” 

But...

She doesn’t even have an ODD…

\----------

Hi. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I'm not having the best time wrinting this as I'm scared of my grammar and so, but I really wanted to do a Superpowers AU lol. Anyways, please let me know what can I improve about the story in the comments. I'll try to update fast and larger chapters.


	2. God's Command

“ Unnie make it stop.” 

Heejin fell to the floor trying to cover her face with her hands, in an attempt to avoid the unexpected attack.

The smiling girl in front of her kneeled by her side. “ You know it gets really hard to control it when she’s around!” The girl with the bangs said, in a over exciting tone.

“Jiwoo, t-this, this really needs to stop I can’t… fight the...goddammit.” Jungeun said while falling to the floor. The scene looked almost like a domino effect.

Chaewon just smiled to herself while watching the scene unfold in front of her. She had took a seat at the usual lunch table and opened her bright pink Nicki Minaj limited edition lunch box pulling out her fancy food from it preparing her silver utensils, all of that while trying to rap Roman Holiday in her head.

“Chae do something!” Heejin's voice resonated in her ears.

Chaewon stopped herself for getting the first bite of her delicious meat and turned around to contemplate the scene in front of her. The girls where making a mess and not letting her enjoy her well deserved expensive lunch. All of this just because a Sunbaenim from the Villain course bumped into Chuu, just to proceed to say sorry and excuse herself with the rest of her friends. But thanks to Chuu’s gay ass she ended up accidentally activating her ability and making Kim Lip and apparently Heejin as well, go crazy in love for her. With Chaewon being the exception due to her heart already belonging to someone else.

It seemed like Lip couldn't hold it anymore because Chaewon saw her trying to stand up from her kneeling position just to rush to Chuu with literally heart eyes. The small blonde girl smirked to herself while raising a hand towards their direction sending a small time wave causing Kim Lip to abruptly halt and Chuu to stop releasing her Love hormones. 

“You’re all welcome, no need to thank me. Is my pleasure to be serving my country in the war versus the gays. Now can you get a hold of yourself Unnie? Everytime you see her it’s always the same, maybe one day I won’t be around to stop people from jumping on you, you know?” The smaller girl said while turning her eyes to Heejin direction and shoving a piece of meat in her mouth and swallowing it. “And you should stop acting like you even got affected, we all know you’re in love with Hyunjin.” The sophisticated girl was already cleaning her mouth with a fine cloth.

“Oh shut up, at least I don’t go loonatic for the emo one!” Heejin answered with a rosy blush in her cheeks. 

Chaewon eyes widen.“ She’s not emo! She just likes black clothes and that’s totally normal!” Chaewon answered shyly while trying to get back into eating her lunch.

“ Is not only the emo clothes, you know? is ignoring everyone and always staying in dark places, that’s freaking creepy dude.” The bunny like girl said while crossing her arms and staring at Gowon.

“ Heejin shut up and let me eat my lunch, I swear you’re asking me to beat you up.” The smaller girl was getting annoyed by the fact she hasn’t even tasted the vegetables in her lunch box. 

“Umm, Chae.” A voice interrupted their small bickering. 

“What now?” The smaller girl answered just to see Chuu pointing at Kim Lip’s frozen figure in front of her. 

“Ohhhh, sorry my bad.” Hearing Heejin’s small laugh. Chae raised her hand and swinging it.

The frozen girl moved again just to grab a big breath, it took her a couple of seconds and after that she took a seat beside Chuu in the table. “ Holy shit I swear I hate all of you.” 

“Ahhh...even me Jungie?” Chuu pouted and tried to hug Lip just to be pushed away by the latter. 

“Oh you can go fuck yourself, I swear it gets worse every time you activate your ODD just because of Sooyoung . You should just confess, everyone can see you two are crazy for eachother.” The girl huffed letting her head fall into the table. 

“ It’s not that easily, you know she’s in the villian course and I’m stuck in the hero one, my parents will never allow it, besides it’s not like last year accident helps.” The usually cheerful girl sulked.

The small blonde that was now chewing her meat nodded. It was not easy to maintain a relationship with another student in here much less between a hero and villain. Of course they’re some exceptions like Moonbyul-Sunbaenim from the Villian course and Yongsun- Sunbaenim from the Hero one, and Heejin and Hyunjin, but the latest paring knew each other since a couple of years before the academy and weren’t exactly dating, but everyone knew those two loved each other so I guess that’s really an exception. 

“Anyways I’ll just go to see if Haseul-Unnie has some new info about some new kid that’s gonna join this semester. We also need to start planning schedules for the students drafts.” As the representative for the Hero course at the School council she needed to get everything ready for the new students. 

“And Jiwoo. Stop being scared of love.” That was the last thing Lip said before walking away. 

Heejin and Gowon turned their attention in Jiwoo’s direction just to see her eyes getting teary. 

“Unnie…” Heejin said while trying to approach Chuu. But older one just stood up and left running. Leaving her under classmate with an confused face.

“ I guess is truth, lunch tastes better with some drama!” A crunchy voice spoke.

\---

“So you're telling me that God herself said that?.” Kim Lip couldn’t ignore the unsettling tone in her own voice. 

A pair of sharp eyes looked at her direction.“ Yes, Principal Park said that.”

“ I cannot help to think this is just problematic, what would the press say about this?” The Hero was pacing through the room feeling a pair of eyes following her.

“They’re not gonna find out the Principal already solved that.” The smooth voice replied within seconds. 

Jungeun stopped for a second and then started walking to the other side of the room where the other girl stood. A Big white pair of wings filled with the most precious feathers she’s ever seen, coming out of such a small figure like Haseul never failed to shock the Hero.

“ You sound so calm when you already know that not having an ODD could get the kid killed Haseul!” She stood face to face to the older girl.

Haseul closed her eyes and let out a sigh while crossing her arms. “ I know it’s dangerous Jungeun, but if the Principal thinks is a good idea, why go against her? It would look very weird in front of the press if BOA didn’t accept the kid of a well known Hero.” The Villain and head of her course stated.

Jungeun trusted Principal Park judgment. She really did. It was just really hard for her to not think of everything that could go wrong, with both the kid and the press.

Haseul’s right hand reached her left shoulder. “Everything will be fine, you don’t have to worry about the kid. I’ll keep her safe.” The opposite representative said while giving Jungeun a small smile. 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.” Jungeun said as her 90’ degree shoulders dropped from exhaustion. 

“I can see your face full of worries Jungeun, ask if you really want answers.” Haseul said while fixing her black uniform blazer.

Jungeun has always wonder why Haseul was even placed in the Villain course, as the older girl always acted like a warm and caring person around everyone. Always responsible, always saying the right words, always being the perfect person to lean on in a bad situation. Plus the white wings didn’t help. She knows that there’s more people who also wonder how Haseul ended up being where she is, but prefer to keep it to themselves as she almost usually does it herself. Only The principal who drafts every student into their courses with the help of her ODD really knows what the future may hold for that person. Leaving those thoughts out of her mind she decides to ask. 

“How is she?” her voice ends up coming like a whisper.

“She’s...she’s getting better. The accident really broke her, but we are all helping her...to get her back at her feet, it just….. You may need to talk about this with her.” She heard the other girl say.

Jungeun heart stopped for a second, not knowing how to feel about it. After all it was her fault that Jinsoul couldn’t be there with them.

“I’ll should probably go now, I need to talk with Wheein about something. And don’t worry I’m sure Jinsoul would be able to make it for the Opening ceremony and maybe even sooner.” The older girl said while offering a warm smile and leaving the room. 

Jungeun hopes she does, she really misses her smile.

\---

Yeojin stood in front of the BBC ODD Academia gates, wondering why her mom considered that this school was a good idea. 

“How are you even joining this school unnie? I thought you were thirty or something. You didn’t even enrolled to SM with me.” The nervous girl said while clutching to her backpack strips.

Vivi’s eyes widen in the small bean direction. “ THIRTY? Yah! You really want to die?” The older one wasn’t even finished before Yeojin started walking away from her through the school gate trying to escape. If she was being honest, she feared Vivi-Unnie more than a couple of oversized ODD teenagers users.

“How do you walk so fast with such short legs?” Her unnie said while finally catching up with her just to grab her hand and take the lead.

They were probably gonna be a little bit late to the opening ceremony as Vivi seemed to look everywhere for the right building. 

It didn’t take that much time as she thought it would, and as soon as they found it, they went in and took a seat at the last row near the entrance since the ceremony had already started. 

“ So yeah that’s why you shouldn’t try to cook chicken nuggets with a flame coming from your body.” A black haired woman wearing a fried chicken suit was standing in a podium, talking about what Yeojin could easily tell, were good life values. Until a smaller serene looking woman walked towards her and forced the other girl out off the podium almost pushing her off the scenario. 

“I’d like to apologize in behalf of Teacher Kim, but I also would like to encourage all of you to not use your ODD abilities to fry chicken or without supervision from our teachers or team leader.” The woman with a face carved by the Gods spoke in a soft voice. “In other new’s Principal Park couldn’t make it for today's ceremony so I, Bae Irene the Vice Principal would hold the opening ceremony.” Yeojin almost didn’t notice a Purple haired girl and a couple of other taller figures sitting down beside her while she was staring to the woman in the scenario. 

“As you probably already known we divide our Alumni into three different courses: Hero Course, Villain Course, and Engineering Course. Thanks to the Hero and Villain agreement that started a couple of decades ago, we’ve been able to help by lessing the scale of poor use of ODDs for both good and evil. Depending on your Course you are taught from the very basics of understanding your ODD to how to lessen the City infrastructure damage while fighting, or how to use them in a less destructive way. We also offer some internships to some Heroes and Villain companies.” The woman stopped for a bit to catch some breath before speaking again. “So for the Rookies, you guys are gonna get drafted to one of the three courses based from your ODD ability, a personality test and a interview with the Principal. It’s gonna take almost two weeks to get every single one of you up and going, but don’t worry. You’ll get to explore the three courses while waiting for the drafting process. Asides from that I hope we get more participation in the competitive events and seasonal ones. Remember that if I see one of you using your abilities without permission from a teacher or Team leader, or without a licence you are going be in trouble. Be sure to enjoy this semester and remember to wait outside the building for your name to be called by a student or teacher holding a banner with your name, and proceed to follow the correct instructions...” The woman keep talking and honestly, Yeojin wasn’t even paying attention anymore and knew that Vivi wasn’t either thanks to the light snores coming out from the girl.

Yeojin felt someone poking her left shoulder. “Hey, Hi, sorry to bother you. Is just that you look like a Rookie are you a Rookie?” The purple haired girl she had seen earlier was now looking at her with a big smile on her face. 

“Choerry-ah stop bothering strangers.” A voice beside the grinning girl said.

“But unnie, if she’s a Rookie we can convince her to join our course!” The Choerry girl said while giving a small pout to the girl at her left. 

Yeojin bend her body a bit just to get a good look of the other girl facial features. 

“It doesn’t work that way Choerry, I’m sorry for the inconveniences Miss...” The girl with shoulder length hair looked at her direction. 

Before Yeojin could introduce herself a loud voice resonated through the auditorium walls “Well you can go fuck yourself if you’re gonna be a bitch Hyunjin!” The loud voice said making Vice Principal Bae halt her words.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Kitty I didn’t mean it it just…” The voice stopped for a moment before screaming again. “Go and fucking swim with the fishes, how dare you to ignore me! Look at me Ha Hyunjin! Look at me!” Yeojin could see one of the girls sitting near the short haired girl raising up and starting to grab the arms of the screaming girl beside her.

Thanks to the bad lighting at the last row Yeojin couldn’t see the girls face so well. “Kim Jinsoul and Ha Hyunjin, you better control whatever it’s going on there if you don’t want me to give you a referral.” Principal Bae spoke again with a severe tone in her voice as she proceeded to read the rules.

“Yves Unnie, I’m gonna take Jinsoul out of here, we’ll be with Sunmi- Unnie.” A soft voice said.

The short haired girl which now Yeojin could tell was Yves, raised from her seat and moved towards the end of the row. “Let’s all go. Choerry wake Olivia up, Hyun let me help you with her.” Both of the girls forcefully dragged the girl one towards the exit. 

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you, hope I see you in class or course or campus or, yeah.” Cute.

The smiling girl stood from her seat and waved at her while she tripped with a body resting in one of the last seats. “Oh yeah! Hye wake up, let’s go.” The purple hair kept walking to the exit leaving the recently awake girl sinking in her seat just to disappear. 

“Is it finally over?” Vivi’s sleepy voice almost made Yeojin jump out of her seat. 

Gosh, she really didn’t belong in here. 

\---

After the ceremony Yeojin chose to act like the whole thing with the girls beside her didn’t happened, and quietly followed her Unnie outside to try to find the staff holding the banner with her name. Quietly thanking her favorite Soundcloud rapper MoonStar for giving her Unnie such advantage for adapting quickly in new environments because in less than five minutes they were standing in front of a girl wearing safety glasses with an aviation headset hanging in her neck and big, like really big white wings coming from her back. 

“Which one is Kim Yeojin?” The girl holding the banner said.

Vivi softly pushed Yeojin towards the girl making her stumble a bit in front of the girl with the big wings. “Um, me?” she said with a quiet voice.

“Welcome to BBC ODD Academia or BOA for short. I’m Kim Haseul, senior and head of the Villain Course. I’ve been assigned to guide you through your first day and if you really need it first weeks.” The girl put the banner down and extended her right hand for Yeojin to shake.

“It’s a pleasure Haseul-Sunbaenim.” She shaked the other girl hand.

The pink haired girl took a step towards them. “Is fine if I stay by her side? I already fixed my own schedule with the Principal.” Vivi said.

The girl with the bob haircut looked at Vivi’s direction and Yeojin could tell a small blush was slowly forming in her cheeks. “Yeah! No problem at all. The Principal informed me of your presence Miss Wong.” The girl said and turned to Yeojin. “Mind if I show you around? I must say you’re quite smaller than I expected.” Haseul said while starting to walk and letting out a laugh.

“I’m still growing!” Yeojin started walking beside her with a pout.

Vivi followed behind the two. Even if her brain told her to not trust Haseul’s charming smile. She couldn’t help but to feel that the girl was as nice as she seemed. 

“So the Principal told me you’re ODD-Less. Do you think that will be an inconvenient for you?” The senior raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s stupid for me to even be here if I don’t have one, don’t you think so? This school revolves around it, the world revolves around it. It’s just not gonna work out, I should really drop studying and just stay at home makin’ some fire mixtapes for my soundcloud.” She said while dropping her head.

“I see. Well if you want to hear my opinion, I believe you have the spirit, maybe you just need a little push or faith in yourself.” Haseul said making the smaller girl look at her.

“Faith? In what? In not dying here?” Yeojin was now getting pissed, if Haseul was making fun of her, it was just not it.

“Don’t take me wrong, I meant it. I, I didn’t always had the wings... “ Yeojin saw Haseul taking a big breath after talking again. “My family. They thought I was ODD-Less. They even went to the extent of making me go through illegal experiments just to modify my ODD gene. Years of useless pain, before I was rescued and adopted by a real family, one that doesn’t force you to change who you are. It took me a time to recover, from everything...but at the end it seemed like the traumatic experience activated the gene, or maybe it was all the chemicals running through my veins.” The older girl had a sad reflection on her eyes. “When i discovered my ODD, it was harder. My body was rejecting it. I was already to old for a smooth change, so you can hardly imagine how painful was to grow these.” Haseul flapped her wings. “I’m not telling you this to go and bump yourself chemicals or go to the theater with your parents and witness their murder or something just for it to trigger your ODD.” Yeojin let out a small laugh. “I know how hard it is to not belong, but as lame as it may sound. You’re not alone Yeojin, and for as long as I breath, you’ll never be. You’re kinda my responsibility.” Yeojin couldn’t help but to cry a little bit at the feeling of someone actually knowing how’s it feel to be rejected and abandoned by your own blood just for some stupid gene.

“Is it weird for me to say all of this when we just met? I’m not scaring you right? You can call me Unnie if it makes it less weird, I swear” Haseul nervously said while rubbing the back of her neck. “ I guess Hyunjin boldness finally got me, hehe.” Haseul’s fighting instincts almost triggered as the smaller girl tackle her in a hug. 

“Unnie…” Yeojin could help but to cry in her arms feeling the warm of the older girl’s body. 

“There, there, I got you kid.” And as Yeojin felt the wings wrapping their bodies into the hug she knew it was truth. 

The pink haired girl stared at the two bodies hugging while making a reminder to Thank Haseul for helping Yeojin. Vivi remembered how long it took for Yeojin to trust her and call her Unnie, but seeing how easily she opened herself with Haseul make her feel happy for the girl.

After a while, Yeojin separated herself from Haseul’s body. Cleaning her final tears with her shirt sleeves.

“Thanks, um. Just don’t go around saying that I cried in my first day okay? It could ruin any chance of me leading an gang in here.” The smaller girl said in her usually husky loud voice.

“I’ll be sure to not tell, if you include me in that said gang.” Haseul smiled at her and started to walk again. “Now, let’s continue.” 

\---

“So this is it.” Haseul said as she stood in front of a big building that looked like a house.

“Before you ask, this is the dorm. More exactly our dorm. I’m pretty sure you heard Vice President Bae talk about the newly added dorms and the mention of the dorm rules right?” the bird-like girl said while walking towards the entrance. 

Yeojin quickly looked at her most trusted Unnie, just for the cyborg girl to shrug her shoulders and mouth an “I was asleep” to her.

“If not then allow me. As the year starts we get placed in teams which will be use to compete throughout the years activities that the school holds, including the big Survival Dome at the end of the year, we can choose to swap teams if we don’t longer want to stay in the same we were last year. The team can variate in courses as you can get placed with Heroes, Villains and Engineers. Now that they added the Dorms because of some security measures after an attack last year... the official dorm draft is to be made when the Courses drafting ends. But the Principal decided to make me form one and of course include you and Vivi in it, you being the only Rookie in our team.” Haseul said while opening the dorm door and holding it open for Yeojin and Vivi to pass. “Vivi, the principal mentioned that you had a talk with the head of the Engineer course, so feel free to set in your designated room. It should be the door down the hall with a number five in it.” Vivi nodded at Haseul’s words and looked at Yeojin. 

“I need to charge, don’t make a mess kiddo.” Vivi gave her a small pat in the head and turned to Haseul. “Thanks, Haseul.” Vivi smiled and left them alone in the living room.

“Yeah, no problem. I mean it’s not like you’re a problem. I mean yes, I’ll shut up.” Yeojin laughed at Haseul and her red face, it was funny seeing her new Unnie acting like this while not so long ago was acting as the most serious person she’s ever known.

“She likes Oil.” Yeojin said while taking a seat in big living room sofa.

“What?” Haseul took a seat next touher while making sure her wings where in a comfortable pose.

“Vivi unnie, she likes Oil.” Yeojin repeated slowly in Haseul’s direction.

“Oh! Ah! Thanks…Is it that obvious?” Haseul kept blushing.

Yeojin nodded and wonder if the only thing Haseul needed to lose her coolness and do a 180 spin was Vivi’s smile. 

“Anyways, my team is called LOONA, I only added some new members this year. We’re...well counting you and Vivi, twelve in total. You should be able to meet all the girls soon, some of them have not arrived yet.” Haseul said. “We’re actually gonna hold a meeting later at 8pm because Jungeun sleep habits are, as Olivia says.. wack, so you may want to go and relax to your room meanwhile. It should be fixed as Mrs.Kim said you’d like it. Feel free to go and check it! It’s the one in the middle between Vivi’s and mine’s, should have a four in it. It should also have your fingerprint register, did you hear Vice Principal Bae mention that part? If not, don’t bother to ask, you don't want to know.” Haseul told her as she rested her head in the sofa armchair. 

Yeojin nodded as she stood up and walked through the same hall she saw Vivi walking before. Looking at the doors as she past them, a loud sound made her stop and turn to the door with a number one on it. Yeojin wasn't a noisy person, but she wanted to know more about her roommates before the meeting. Well... maybe the noisy part was a lie.

“Hyunjin don’t lie to me I saw you hanging with Yeji at the gym!” She heard a deep voice scream inside the room next to some noises as if stuff was being thrown around the room.

“Aeong!! Aeong!!” Small high noises answered and Yeojin thought that it was maybe it wasn’t a great idea to keep hearing that conversation, less when the name sounded so familiar. 

So she continued walking towards her on room, eventually ending in front of a door with a Four on it. She pressed her finger on a small pad beside the doorknob and stepped inside the room.

“Damn ma.” She said to herself as she closed the door and stared at her wall full of known rappers posters and a big one of Nation's number one Hero: The Muse. Beside her Doja Cat poster and The Siren poster. She kept walking to see a computer with a piano and mic connected to it and a Froggy gaming chair for her to seat on. Yeojin didn’t even bother to keep investigating her designated room and decided to lay down in her orange bed, accommodating herself and staring at her The Muse poster.

Yeojin hoped one day, she could be brave as her hero. 

Maybe one day.

\---

Yeojin woke up by a vibration in her pocket. She slowly reached her left pocket and pulled out the phone to answer what it seemed to be a call from her mother.

“Kim Yeojin don’t you have a mother to care for?” Her mother started to nag and complain.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Sorry for not calling, I feel asleep after arriving to the dorm.” She said while sitting in the bed and trying hard to not fall asleep again.

“Did you like your room? I tried to make it look like the one at home so you won’t miss me to much.” Chungha let out a happy squeal. 

Yeojin stand up and began to stretch. “Yeah Mom, thanks. Thought I think you’ll be the one missing me.” 

Yeojin hears her Mom laugh, and smiles.

“Well Yeo I got to go back to work. Take care baby, and eat your vegetables so you’ll grow. Say Hi to Vivi, take care of each other and have fun!” Yeojin heard her Mom say after hanging up. 

Yeojin was thinking of going back to bed but a knock at her door stopped her plans.

“Yeojin. Meeting is gonna start soon, would you mind joining us?” She heard Haseul’s voice muffing through the other side of the door.

“Yeah! Coming.” Yeojin answered fixing her bed her and walking to the door.

“Oh, you’re already ready. Well let’s go, Vivi is already in the living room with the girls.” Haseul blushed at the mentioning of Vivi’s name and started walking towards the living room. Yeojin quickly closed the door and walked beside Haseul.

As soon as they reached the living room Yeojin saw Vivi standing near a big sofa where the purple haired girl from the Ceremony which name she remembers as Choerry was sitting next to a girl with half blonde wavy hair - half black straight hair wearing a mask and in the smaller sofa next to that one was the Yves girl (also from the ceremony as Yeojin also vaguely remembers her) sitting next to a very calm looking girl. Actually she’s very calm, probably sleeping at this point.

“Hey!! You’re the girl from the ceremony! Have you thought about joining our course?” Choerry pulled her by the hand making her sit between her and the girl wearing the mask. 

“Sorry for taking too long.” Five girls appeared in the living room and Yeojin felt herself getting dizzy with so much people in the room.

“Okay, I’d say we start LOONA the dorm first meeting.” Haseul said while signaling Vivi to sit by her side and starting to count heads.

“-Eleven...twelve! There we go, now that everyone is here, mind starting introducing yourself by the room order? Is easier that way, and don’t forget to mention your course and ODD! Almost everyone here is drafted so it shouldn’t be a problem.” The girl with the bob cut said.

“Guess I’ll go first. I’m Jeon Heejin, I’m a Sophomore in the Hero Course. And my ODD is creating Vivid Illusions, basically messing with reality or more like bending it? Anyways is really messy and using it gives me headaches all the time so, yeah.” A really pretty brunette girl that kinda looked Russian (if Yeojin was being honest) spoke while clutching herself onto the girl beside her. 

The girl in Heejin’s hold whom Yeojin didn’t notice at first but had red and white long hair and her left eye with a turquoise iris while her right was more honey like, and what the smaller girl could only guess that was a burn scar in left side of her face. “I’m Ha Hyunjin, Sophomore from the Villain Course and I can generate ice from my right side and fire from my left side.” Now Yeojin had an idea who was the Hyunjin who had a bad time both, in the ceremony and in Heejin’s Room earlier. 

Heejin punched Hyunjin arm. “Say your weakness or something, this is a bonding moment!”

The half and half girl threw her head back in the couch. “I get cold sometimes?” She said while being scolded by the girl beside her for not being more talkative.

“Well I’m Kim Haseul Dorm team leader, Senior, and head of the Villain course as some of you already know. My ability is well, Fierce wings. I can fly and have enhanced senses, I can also throw my feathers, but if I lose a lot of them it’s hard to fly and to regrow them.” Haseul shyly mentioned the last part. 

Yeojin knew it was her turn, she could feel the eyes staring at her while the creepy girl with the mask stared at her with her dot eyes. 

“I’m Kim Yeojin, Freshman, I don’t have a course yet, and I donthaveanodd.” She said the last part so fast that she almost beat Eminem wps record in Rap God. 

“You don’t have an ODD?” The fully blond girl in the other side of the living room said in a tiny font voice. 

“Yeah…” Yeojin didn’t know what to say, after all she was in a school for people with ODDs what was she doing there if she didn’t had one. 

“Anyways, don’t think to much about it. Principal Park approved her admission, so I want everyone to treat her the same and respect her even if she doesn’t have an ODD.” Haseul said with a strong and firm voice, letting her Leader persona take over. “Continue.” 

“I’m Wong Vivi, Senior, Engineering Course and I’m half cyborg. So I need to get charged after some time and get maintenance.” Vivi spoke.

“I’m Kim Jungeun or Kim Lip. Junior and Head of the Hero Course and my ODD is Sonic voice, thought if I scream for a long time my throat gets dry.” The girl with nice cheekbones and weird stand said. Yeojin noticed she seemed kinda annoyed, must be the tight ponytail. 

Next the girl with the mask stood up and tried to take off the mask, just to have Hyunjin quickly shutting off her try and making her seat again.

“I’m- I’m Kim J-Jinsoul, Senior, from the Villain Course. I- I can create duplicates, of myself or others...” The girl spoke slowly while playing with her mask edges nervously. Yeojin saw Jungeun staring at Jinsoul, but something didn’t seem right, Jungeun looked angry.

She didn't expect the hear a happy squeal coming from the girl next to her “I’m Ha Yerim or Choerry, I’m a Sophomore from the Villain Course and I can create waves! thought I get dizzy after using it to long.” Yeojin couldn’t avoid looking at Choerry, she really assimilate to a ray of sunshine, making her chest full with a warm feeling. 

“I’m Ha Sooyoung or Yves, I’m a senior from Villain class and I can decay and reconstruct organic cells. I don’t really know how to control it well so I have to wear these.” Yves said while raising her hands covered with a white silk fabric.

“Hi! My name is Jiwoo, but you can call me Chuu! I’m a Junior from the Hero Course and my ability is to release love pheromones, but it only works with people who aren’t already in love.” If Yeojin though Choerry was sunshine, Chuu was the damn Canis Majoris with her big smile.

The small blonde girl spoke up next. “I’m Gowon. Sophomore. Currently carrying the rapping industry in my back after our Queen Nicki Minaj retirement. I’m from the Hero course and my superpower-” 

“Who even calls it superpower?” 

“Shut up Heejin! like i was saying before ms. i want to perfect interrupted me, my superpower is basically manipulating time either for an area or person, but it gets tricky and causes a lot of memory loss sometimes…anyways make sure to stream my latest track on soundcloud it’s called “Fire Tempo” and I’m sure it the bes- ” 

“Yeah share it later, let’s finish first.” Haseul quickly interrupted her leaving the blonde girl to sulk with a pout in the couch. 

“Olivia Hye. Sophomore. Hero course. Wolf Shadow.” The girl besides Yves whom Yeojin thought was deep death in her sleep spoke with such a high pitched voice.

“Not even gonna ask you to share more.” Haseul said while standing up and letting her wings accommodate behind her.

“So, this is the team. I’d like to remind you guys about not going out of the dorm after 10pm, the use of ODD’s are allowed, but strictly to sparring or training and with supervision and yeah I’m looking at you Hyejoo.” Haseul’s strong voice echoed in the living room.

“It’s Olivia Hye.” The black haired girl mumbled. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna form a group chat so by the time ya’ll wake up tomorrow almost all of you will have a text from me, with the schedule for the therapist session and please, please, be on time, and last thing before going. Please, make sure to interact with the other members and not seclude yourself. After all, we need to trust each other, we’re a team.” Yeojin could notice Haseul’s eyes looking towards Jungeun. 

“That’s all feel free to leave or hang. I’ll see you all at 8am tomorrow for the Team training session.” Haseul finished speaking, just for almost everyone to get up and leave the living room, leaving only Haseul and Yeojin.

“You doing okay kid? Want to hang out here?” Haseul said walking towards Yeojin.

“Actually can I ask you something?” The small girl said while crossing her legs in the sofa.

“Shoot.” The older girl took a seat beside Yeojin. 

“Why is everyone going to therapy sessions, is everything...okay?” Yeojin asked as she noticed Haseul’s stand getting tense.

“There was this big attack last year and after that I honestly don’t know if everyone is okay, but that’s why we’re going to therapy sessions.” Yeojin could notice that Haseul was looking for the right words to answer her question.

“You don’t have to worry, everyone will get better.” 

\---

Jinsoul was already awake by the time her clock alarm sounded, and honestly she wasn’t even sure she even had some sleep. Ever since Haseul said that she will be sending them a text with the their therapist appointment she has been stuck in her room waiting for her phone to ring. Approximately at 5 am her alarm ringed. Jinsoul slowly rolled in her bed and turned off the alarm, after waiting for some seconds she got up her bed and started walking around her room, taking her own time to stretch her limbs and eventually walk into her bathroom.

The half blonde lifted the end of her mask and started brushing her teeth.

After finishing brushing her teeth and dressing herself with the school’s EP uniform she stared at her mirrored reflection while touching the right side of the mask where a Blue dot was.

“Is this what’s become of me...of...us?” The girl whispered.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so weak.” A voice answered.

“So useless.” 

“So scared.” 

Jinsoul tried her best to ignore the voice in her head.

“You’re already running late.”

“You really don’t know how to do anything huh…”

“Do I have to remind you again?”

Crack.

“Wow, Soul. I thought we were friends.”

“Shut up!” Jinsoul didn’t know what to do after looking at the broken mirror in front of her, so she just fixed her mask, grabbed her black training gloves and got out of her room. 

“I need to arrive, early. I need to arrive, early.” The blonde girl kept repeating to herself while locking her door and walking towards the dorm main door.

Jinsoul was sure Heejin was already in their designated training room at the Gym, the girl really likes to be the first at everything. So as soon as she was out of the dorm she started running towards the Gym which wasn’t so far from their dorm. 

She opened the doors to their practice room and let out a small sigh being glad Heejin was indeed here, currently stretching in the floor.

“Hi, Unnie!” The bunny looking girl turned around in her direction. “Isn’t to early for you to be here? practice won’t start until one more hour.” Heejin stopped stretching and took a seat in the rooms floor. 

“I- I... therapist.. by room order… need to change…FUCK! Stupid...” Jinsoul was trying her best for the words to come out of her mouth, but it really wasn’t easy. Her thoughts were all over the place, it was really hard to concentrate. But it seemed like Heejin understood perfectly.

“So you want to switch with with me for the therapist appointment?” The girl seated in the floor said.

Jinsoul nodded so hard that her long neck was sore after that.

“Sure. You’re the seventh in line right? Mine was the first, so I was gonna assist today after class. You probably need to tell Hyunjin about the switch, she was going to go with me since she lives in room two.” Heejin said as she played with her legs.

Jinsoul smiled behind the mask. “Than-” 

“Is it because of Jungeun? Like I get why you would try to avoid her, she hasn’t been the nicest to you since shit went down.” The younger girl interrupted her and looked at her direction just before getting up. “Anyways just be sure to tell Hyun or she’ll get mad, you know how she is. Hi, Haseul Unnie! I’ll go and wake up Hyunjin!” The first girl said as she walked out of the practice room passing by a pair of wings.

“Hi, Heejin. Make sure to give her some bread if she gets grumpy, I really won’t like to deal with a grumpy Hyunjin today.” Haseul said as she approached Jinsoul.

“You got it!” Heejin’s deep voice could faintly be heard outside the room.

Jinsoul looked up to her friend and younger sister while the other girl grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and offered to her. 

“Take off those gloves and clean that hand, I can smell the blood from here.” Haseul’s right arm extended in the taller girl direction giving her the handkerchief. 

Jinsoul said nothing as she took off her right glove and started cleaning it with the green handkerchief. 

“You didn’t took off the mask right? You know Mom gets mad if you do.” Haseul’s words made Jinsoul straighten her back, handkerchief wrinkling in hand.

“I’m not a fucking child Haseul, you don’t need to be on my tail all the time and neither does Tae.” Jinsoul’s voice tone had gotten deeper and menacing. 

Haseul stepped back from her and crossed her arms. “...just be careful Jinnie.” The girl tiredly answered. Leaving Jinsoul’s side just to start fixing the equipment they were gonna use for today’s training.

The girls started arriving not so long after that talk. With Yves being the first to step inside the practice room followed by three figures walking behind her like soldiers and a happy skipping bunny behind them. 

“Get down and give me two hundred sit ups.” Yves said to the three triplets behind her.

“Two hundred?” The purple haired girl moaned.

“Make it Three.” Yves sharp glace was enough to make them start doing the exercise. 

“Three hundred?” The girl with triangle shaped mouth asked.

“Yes, Hyejoo three hundred” Yves couldn’t help, but to facepalm at the triplets.

“Oh! I want, I want!” Jinsoul’s gave a 180 spin letting know a excited squeal and getting down with the triplets to start the exercise.

Yves smiled and proudly raised her chin. “I’m glad you’re giving them an example Jinsoul, Oh, how I missed you!” The taller girl was all smiles till she heard a small Aeong coming from one of the girls. “Heejin stop giving her bread as a price!” 

Haseul laughed at the girls in front of her. She really did miss their little family… 

After finishing setting everything she walked towards Yves noticing Kim Lip, Gowon, Chuu, Vivi and Yeojin entering the room. 

“You really went easy on them this time Sooyoung.” Haseul’s voice made Yves turn her head. “I haven’t even started.” The taller one answered, making the other laugh.

Haseul stood in the center of the room making sure everyone even the triplets which already had finished the sit ups where putting attention. “Well gather around. As in today, we begin our first training session. So let’s try to get used to everyone else ODD. I’m gonna be dividing the twelve of us in pairings so we can do some warm ups and then some sparring, please be sure to interact with each other guys, Yes I’m looking at you Hyejoo-” “Is Olivia Hye.” “Anyways... In the meantime I’m gonna announce the pairs, be sure to start the warm up as soon as possible.” The big wings behind Haseul moved a little big when the girl closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“‘Kay let’s get started. Heejin and Hyunjin…” Haseul didn’t even finished talking when she heard Heejin squealing and jumping right into Hyunjin’s arms making the girl stumble. 

“Ugh, Suddenly I’m Home of phobic.” Gowon said while acting like she was pucking. 

“Hyejoo and Gowon.” The leader continued. 

The taller girl walked towards the small one and crossed her arms.

“It’s Olivia Hye.” Olivia said as she pouted a bit this time.

Haseul rolled her eyes and rephrase it. “Olivia Hye and Gowon.” 

“Oh gosh forget the Home of phobic and stream “Girls like Girls” by Hayley Kiyoko.” Gowon said while looking at Olivia with heart eyes making the latter blush.

“Um..sure, I’ll listen to it. Let’s speed this up. Next is, Yeojin and Choerry, Chuu and Yves, Jinsoul and Kim Lip and Vivi with me.” Haseul finished speaking at a record time. 

“Okay, let’s do some basic stretching, and some arms rotation and yeah stuff like that. I’ll let you guys know when the sparring starts.” 

Yeojin saw Choerry approaching her as everyone got up with their partners. 

“I’m so glad we got paired together!” The smiling girl gave Yeojin a big hug squeezing the life out of the small one. 

“C-Can’t b-breathe Choerry- Unnie.” The older girl lose her hold onto her allowing her to take a big breath.

“I’m sorry Yeojin, you’re just so tiny and cute!” Choerry said making the smaller girl blush.

The smaller girl puffed her chest up and answered with a deeper voice. “I’m not cute, I’m the fucking Devil in disguise.” 

“Sure you are Little bean. C’mon let’s start” Yeojin got down with Choerry making sure she was copying the other girl moves and starting to move a leg to the side resting her weight on it. 

Yeojin turned around and saw all the other pairs, Heejin trying to move Hyunjin as the girl was spread out in the floor without making a sign of being alive. Haseul and Vivi where stretching while talking about something Yeojin couldn’t quite hear. Gowon was lowering her back while Olivia pushed it down behind her. Yves and Chuu where doing...the small girl didn’t even know what the hell those two where doing, but damn, bangs girly had some dope flexibility. And at last Jinsoul and Kim Lip, which it was basically Kim Lip doing her stretches exercises from at least 5 meters apart from the masked girl, while the latter stood still in a corner. 

Yeojin turned her head towards Choerry and copied again the exercise the other was doing.

“Unnie, does Jungeun-Sunbaenim hate Jinsoul-Sunbaenim?” Yeojin’s words made Choerry stop and stare at the said pair.

“I’m in no position to say this but then everyone in school tries not to talk about it and It’s not like I don’t trust you, because I do! But I really don’t want you to feel left out, you shouldn’t feel left out.” The purple haired girl was starting to ramble and Yeojin couldn’t help to think it was kind of cute even if the girl was deviating from the main question.

Yeojin let her hand reach Choerry’s shoulder and gave a little squeeze. “It’s okay Unnie, thanks for not wanting to leave me behind.” 

“Anyways, Umm… there was this big attack at the school last year by some freaking stupid cult, and Jinsoul-Unnie...she- she got hurt. Really bad.” The big ray of sunshine coming out from Choerry’s smile was slowly losing its brightness. “After that, not much was said about it… at least to us, my aunt Taeyeon and Haseul- Unnie said she’s fine. But I don’t really think she is, she’s not the… she changed.” Yeojin was already regretting asking Choerry about it, it make her feel so mad seeing that the girl in front of her was hurting.

Maybe she didn’t had any ODD or knew the other girls that weren’t Vivi that well, but Yeojin knew one thing, she was going to work hard to make them all proud, even if she wasn’t special, she will make the others feel special.

“Choerry! Yeojin! Is sparring time.” Haseul’s voice made both of them snap out of it and quickly gather around Haseul.

Yeojin grabbed Choerry’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“ Thanks.”

And a big smile.

\---

“So you’re going to retire?” Irene’s velvet voice was already making the other two figures in the room shake a little bit.

The tallest figure in the room let out a small whisper. 

“Louder, Sera.” Irene’s toneless voice and sharp eyes almost make the older one faint.

“Um, yeah. I mean, I’m getting old and I want to have something more than just being a Hero...I guess. Besides after last year attack I haven’t been able to get better...” Sera’s small voice echoed in the tiny room.

“I’m guessing you already knew about this.” Irene’s eyes turned to the third figure in the room.

“I know everything Joohyun, It’s kinda my job.” Jihyo’s playful voice only made Irene more annoyed. 

“You say that because you won’t have to deal with Seulgi, a GROWN ASS WOMAN crying because her favorite hero is going to retire. I swear the only thing I need is that ponytail girl retiring as well to have two kids crying in my house.” The Vice president was already rubbing her temples trying to not over stress.

Sera took some shy steps towards Irene. “I’m also gonna be working in the school, Jihyo said she found a suitable person for me to transfer the Muse.” 

“Don’t tell me it’s Kim Chungha kid, please give me a break.” Irene had already taken a seat trying to understand all of this mess planned by Sera and Jihyo behind her back. 

“It’s Kim Chung-” Jihyo didn’t even finished.

“I swear to God that you two are gonna make me bald. I already said okay to her studying here knowing she has no ODD! Why the hell would I say yes to do that to the poor child? She probably can’t handle the ODD, you know how dangerous it could be!” her Voice sounded tired.

“Do not use that name in vain Joohyun. Now I only approved Yeojin at this school, not because I thought of it as a favour to a friend. I saw her, the real her. She’s a really brave, good-hearted and passionate person who I might say, carries a lot of the future in her shoulders, that is all i am going to say.” 

Park Jihyo, better know as “God”. Was BOA’s current principal, addressed as God by the students, thanks to her really powerful ODD who allowed her to be anywhere and know everything she desired to. Lottery winning numbers, death, accidents, all your life before you even lived it and most important, even the finale of your favorite drama! She did carry with the responsibility of knowing everything that was going to happen and still don’t do a thing about it because as she says. “I must follow the destiny’s flow.” Usually she keeps all the knowledge to herself, but every now and then even destiny needed a small push. 

“I’m going to leave this on both of your hands, but I swear that if something happens to that kid I’m going to let Yeri kill you both.” The aphrodite looking woman threat the other two who seemed to tremble at the mention of her daughters name. 

“Ya! Irene you don’t have to bring sweet Yerimmie into this…” 

“Yeah Joohyun don’t bring sweet innocent Yerimmie into this…” 

“I don’t think Sweet innocent Yerimmie would mind dealing with her two favorite aunts.” Irene crossed her arms and smirked.

“Uhh...Sera would you look at the time! It’s time for us to go so you can properly meet Yeojin!” Jihyo panicked voice said as she grabbed Sera’s and Irene’s hand to teleport right in front of two sparring girls. 

“God, I hate when you do that. How do you even make us invisible in front of them?” 

“We didn’t disappear they just choose to not see us. Someone with good perception could easily tell we’re here.” The principal lifted her right leg and started going up in some invisible stairs. “C’mon we can see them better if we’re higher.” Irene and Sera’s clueless faces still couldn’t wrap their heads around the idea of their tiny Jihyo being actually a God compared to them.

“Look there is she! Isn’t she smol and adorable?” The Principal pointed at a kid wearing buns in both sides of her head and the BOA’s P.E Blue uniform. 

“She’s just a kid...probably around Yeri’s age.” Irene couldn’t accept the fact that the three of them were just about to endanger the daughter of one of the most loved hero’s. 

“Did you let Chungha know about all of this?” 

Jihyo turned her head and gave the woman a small smile. 

“Maybe, hehe.” 

Sera stopped listening to Jihyo’s and Irene’s small bickering beside her and concentrated in the sparring in front of them. It seemed like one of Taeyeon’s kid had recovered from last year accident, she did seemed different. Not only she had a white mask covering her face, but her hair was also new, half blonde and wavy - half black and straight hair. Sera made a small reminder to catch up with Taeyeon, even if they were designated enemies by government laws, in real life they were still friends, after growing up together it’s really hard to avoid each other even if laws says so. 

She noticed Jinsoul sparring with another girl, who seemed smaller and tougher than the first girl. 

“Jihyo, who’s that?” Sera’s voice made Jihyo and Irene stop bickering and turn in her direction.

“That’s Kim Jungeun of course, she’s the head of the Hero Course in the council.” Jihyo floated a bit levitating her body beside Sera’s to catch a good look of the girls below them.

“It seems like they’re putting a great spectacle down there.” 

Jihyo could see that this sparr session was quickly turning into a real fight. Didn’t take to long before Jungeun pinned Jinsoul and started throwing punches at her face with the latter one just barely doing any effort to block them.

Haseul’s sharp eyes were locked in her, as Jihyo could tell that the girl had noticed their presence since they arrived and was currently waiting for Jihyo’s instruction for the fight in front of them. So Jihyo made a signal to Haseul to let her know they shouldn’t intervene at least not right now. 

It was hard for Haseul, to be watching her older sister getting beat up to pulp in front of her, but she knew better than to disobey God’s words. So she took a breath and kept her steady eyes in the girls. 

“Unnie she’s gonna kill her! Stop it, this is not training anymore.” Choerry’s worried voice interrupted Haseul’s thoughts. 

“We should not interfere Choerry-ah. I’m sorry.” The feelings were killing Haseul but she decided not to act on them. 

“Are you that kind of Leader? I thought you were better!” Haseul directed her stare towards Yeojin’s voice just to see the smaller girl getting up from their spot and running towards Jungeun and Jinsoul. 

“Wait Yeojin!” The other girls where watching in awe not really doing anything as Haseul commanded to not interfere for a good reason. 

Yeojin tackled Kim Lip’s body and let her weight rest in the other girl’s body limitanting Kim Lip’s movements. 

The smaller girl holded Jungeun hands beside her head and tried her best to not letting the other move. “Are you fucking crazy?! Why would you do that! We’re a team not fucking enemies, aren’t you supposed to be a hero?” 

“I could never be in a team with that thing! You know nothing!” Kim Lip managed to throw Yeojin’s small body off her. “That thing! That thing would never be Jinsoul!” The older girl said with such hate and sadness in her voice just to stand up and step out of the practice room.

“...Be Jinsoul?” Yeojin asked herself just to look towards the masked girl wondering what was all about. 

“Unnie! Unnie are you okay?” Choerry was already running towards Jinsoul body as Haseul dismissed the other girls and wish them luck in their activities. Leaving Jinsoul, The triplets, Yves, Haseul and herself in the practice room.

“Don’t - Don’t touch me!” Jinsoul smacked Choerry’s hand and curl herself in the floor. 

Haseul and Yves approached Jinsoul and kneel beside her. 

“It’s better if you guys leave as well. Go and get ready for your classes, we’ll make sure she’s fine.” Haseul stroke Jinsoul’s hair while the latter one didn’t make an attempt to smack her like last time. 

Yves took Jinsoul’s right hand. “It’s fine guy’s. Do what Haseul says, we we talk to you guys latter.” The older triplet stood up and offered her hands to her sisters. 

“C’mon.” Hyunjin hurried up her sisters to leave as Choerry resisted, but eventually gave up.

“Let us know if she gets better.” with that Olivia and Choerry left the practice room while Hyunjin took a extra time looking at some blank wall in the room before exiting the room.

“ I should go as well.” Yeojin tried to stood up, but Haseul grabbed her hand.

“Stay, there’s someone who wants to meet you.” 

Haseul turned and saw that Jinsoul’s mask was dyed in red as long with her blonde hair and long neck. “Sooyoung, take her to the infirmary, I’ll go with you as soon as I’m done.” 

Yves took Jinsoul in both of her arms and carried the now passed out girl to the infirmary. 

Yeojin and Haseul where left in the room. 

“I’m still mad at you! I can’t believe you let her beat Jinsoul up like that!” Yeojin crossed her arms.

“Jungeun needed to get that off her chest, besides, I was instructed to not interfere, isn’t that right Principal Park?” 

Yeojin saw a bright light coming from the blank wall Hyunjin stared at earlier. She covered her eyes. 

“Sorry you had to interfere there Yeojin, but it was how was meant to be.” Yeojin heard a unknown voice and saw two big eyes staring at her thought the light. 

“AHHHH-” The smaller girl screamed at top of her lungs. 

“Hi, Yeojin is a pleasure to meet you!” Sera stepped up trying to introduce herself to the dumpling girl.

“-The Mus…” The smaller body fell into Haseul’s arms.

“I think she just passed out.”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam: waddup ma duds. Sorry that chapter 2 took so long, but i got someone's help with the writing and trama, but bitch is busy with school (a dropout like me would never) and I've been having some bad headaches for playing to much video games... so I'll try to give you around 20K next time if I feel better. Feel free to leave a comment, I hope next update doesn't take a lot!! Thanks for reading. stream APINK's Dumbhdurum.
> 
> Tef: hey guys so chapter 2, huh? we would like to know what you think, also… do you guys have any theories? . I’m about to start my finals so is really hard to concentrate because i have so many ideas for the fic but i have to learn about 34 bacterias. I hope you guys are healthy and safe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you out of your mind?”

Just when Jungeun was about to step through the dorm door, Chuu pulled her strongly by the arm making her stumble a little while she was turning around. Once her equilibrium was restored she saw Chuu looking at her with an angry face. 

“You’re the Head of our course! Why would you act so irresponsible Jungie, you think the Principal won’t notice this?” The girl said catching her breath, she really didn’t liked running, much less to catch up with someone, but she needed to. Jungeun is someone how never loses her temper, a reliable leader, so seeing her beating up another girl it’s not something you’ll see everyday.

“I’m pretty sure she already knows and besides it wasn’t really my fault… I just lost it.” Jungeun decided to lower her walls a bit and be sincere, after all she was talking to her best friend. The fact that Chuu was angry at her made her worry, she is a sunshine, but seeing her angry eyes staring at her meant that maybe what she did to Jinsoul was a bit… extreme. It was harder to think what was right or wrong as the feeling of anger disappeared and all she was left on was the consequences of her actions.

“Do you realize what this means?” She could see Chuu’s eyebrows raising a bit as the girl angry face turned into sadness and pity.

“She’s gone Jiwoo. My Jinsoul is gone.” Her knees felt so weak at this moment. After all it was hard to finally accept what she was trying so hard to avoid since the accident happened, the truth.

Her friend took a seat in the stairs by the door and sighed. “You didn't even tried to talk with her Jungeun”

The girl left standing opened her eyes and tried to fight back but was interrupted. “You didn’t even gave her a chance, yet you’re so sure she’s not the Jinsoul you know…that’s quite stupid of you.” Chuu’s voice was getting louder as she spoke, after all Jungeun knew that Jinsoul was also Chuu’s friend before everything went south.

Jugeun also knew that she was being a coward, by not facing Jinsoul properly and just avoiding her at any given chance. Her friends really tried to convince her to talk to the older girl, but for Jungeun… it was just so hard to forget everything that happened; so it was easier to make them promised to not talk about Jinsoul, at least not in front of her.

Her eyes blinked a couple of times as she fixed her stand and regained her poker face.

“You’ve seen her, she’s not the same Jiwoo. I’m not gonna try to reason with a Clone!” 

As soon as she finished the sentence Jungeun head snapped as a weird sound followed by a loud feral growl was heard from behind her. She turned the rest of her body around to see Hyunjin holding back Olivia who clearly wanted to beat Jungeun up.

“Yerim, come on help me with her.” Hyunjin’s soft voice was now shaky as she was starting to sweat trying to hold the other girl back, after all Hyejoo was known for being really strong.

Jungeun didn’t even had time to react before a flash of purple was standing in front of her delivering a strong left hook right to her left cheek.

Chuu gasped and that sound was the only thing that could be heard after the strong punch.

The now stunned girl stumbled back and almost fell, she would have… if it wasn’t for a strong grip in her collar shirt

A bright purple hair and a pair of black eyes started right at Jungeun’s soul as the grip tighten around her more. “ Hear me out. I don’t care how important you were... or are to Jinsoul-Unnie.” The girl said while making sure to scare Jungeun’s ass in the process. “I don’t want to hear you say or even imply she’s not the original again, or I’ll make sure you really regret it.” 

It’s the first time that Jungeun was this close to Choerry. She could not help but noticed how pretty yet dark and sad Choerry eyes were, it was almost like a void of darkness designed to drive you to madness if you stared for to long. It wasn’t hard to noticed that Jungeun had struck a nerve at the mention of Jinsoul, after all Choerry was always Jinsoul’s favorite. 

Hyunjin didn’t knew what to do, she was still trying to maintain Hyejoo in the same place. But her sweet little Yerimmie had step up in the name of her sister and blown a good hook to the Head of the Hero class. She decided to let her youngest sister go, while stepping in front of her other sister, trying to create a distance between her sister and Jungeun. 

“Yerim, that’s enough.”

Choerry, hearing Hyunjin’s voice removed her hand from Jungeun’s neck collar and stepped away from the girl, allowing the latter to finally breathe. 

Choerry took a big breath and her eyes turned to their original colour; brownish with a tint of purple.

“Jungeun Unnie needs to stop saying nonsense, don’t you Unnie?” The purple haired girl said as she turned to both to her sisters directions with a big smile in her face.

Jungeun saw Chuu worried face and gave her a reassuring smile before turning to the triplets and pointing her finger at the youngest. “I’m pretty sure you don’t have an ODD licence, so beware of getting you into trouble with the wrong person.” The girls dark shadow was showing since they arrived It wasn’t easy for her to know that Olivia was the cause for both of the sound she heard before, but everything happened so fast before Jungeun could say something to the girl.

Hyunjin saw the shadow below them and frowned her eyebrows. “ Apologies Sunbaenim. Let’s go.” her soulless yet soft voice said as she bowed down with both hands on her younger sisters backs forcing them to bow as well.

Jungeun gave one more look at Choerry before the shadow below the girls sucked them down disappearing the girls. She wonders if the girl is going through the same pain and confusion as her. 

A loud voice snapped Jungun from her thoughts. “Are you finally happy? I can’t believe it! Not only you got Jinsoul hurt, but also yourself!” 

The brunette touched her cheek and felt a sting. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?” The smaller girl finally stood up from the stairs and started to throw hands at Jungeun. “How can I not worry with the Triplets against you as well! Oh my god, Haseul is going to kill you! and if the triplets are mad imagine Yves! Yves and Jinsoul are like best friends, what if she hates me? i mean I AM your best friend, they will hate me by association” Chuu was already overthinking everything for her. 

“I can’t believe you tried to lecture me about my love life when yours is so fucked up.” Chuu finished her rant. 

“Shut up miss heart eyes at Ha Sooyoung.” 

Jungeun said as she walked through the dorm door leaving Chuu behind.

Maybe Jungeun really needed to remind herself to get used to the idea of the Jinsoul she knew not being around anymore.

\---

Yeojin slowly tried to open her eyelids while she felt something wet being pressed in her forehead.

Her ears peaked as she heard a voice talking.

“That should help her, but I’m afraid Jinsoul will have to stay a little longer. I haven’t been able to help a lot with her contusion, but at least those nasty bruises in her face, broken nose and open eyebrow disappeared. How did she got so beat up anyways?” Yeojin quickly recognised an accent in the voice. 

“Thanks for helping Recovery girl, and don’t worry to much about the reason. I’m just happy both of them are fine.” Another voice that Yeojin remembered as Haseul’s said.

“Gee Sana, always the noisy girl ” At this point Yeojin was really struggling trying to differentiate the voices she was hearing as a really annoying headache was starting to build up.

“Principal Park, look! She’s awake!”

Blurry white figures was the only thing she could see till her eyes started to focus, turning those blurry figures to a smiling Haseul, a small woman who she thinks is Principal Park and a Nurse?

“Oh kid, I’m so glad you didn’t hit your head! Chungha would kill me if that had happened.” 

Yeojin turned to the small woman, who looks familiar now that Yeojin remembers. Yet she still wondered why the woman referred so casually to her mom.

The nurse beside her smiled and happily said “Don’t forget the suing you and the school part!” 

Principal Park eyes widen at the comment. “Yeah that too...anyways! Wait here kid we’ll be back with a surprise!” The woman who looked like Thomas the Train left dragging Haseul with her. It’s not like Yeojin could move from the bed, so she wasn’t going anywhere right now.

The nurse approached her in the bed. “How are you feeling sweetie? Pardon our dummie Principal she can be… something sometimes. Does it hurt anywhere?” 

Yeojin grabbed the side of her head with a hand. “Headache.” 

The Nurse smiled and leaned on the bed to leave a small kiss in her forehead. “That should do the trick, try to rest while those two come back. I have a feeling I’ll see you here often.” The woman gave her a wink and left.

Yeojin didn’t doubt it. She has been passing out a lot lately, must be low sugar. 

It didn’t take long for the headache to stop and the small girl took a peak of the room she was in, noticing that in the bed beside her was Jinsoul laying down without her mask. The younger girl couldn’t help to wonder why the older girl would hide such a beautiful face with that ugly creepy mask. Even if the older girl face was now full of small bruises 

and some stitches it was easy to notice her sharp jawline and sweet face. 

Yeojin closed her eyes and let a small sigh. This school was really something. 

The girl started to hear some steps coming towards her and a loud bang next to a voice. “Oh, Yeojin you’re awake!” The new voice sounded way too familiar, but even without the headache Yeojin was having a hard time trying to guess.

The small girl eyes widened so much in amusement that she probably looked like a frog. “Th-the Mu-muse…?” The girl jumped upside down in the bed while lifting her right arm. “Quick Haseul give me a pen, I need an autograph!” 

The short haired girl pointed at the ink in the smaller girl arm. “SHE ALREADY DID IT?

The Muse lifted her hand to let it float beneath her chin and tilted her head. “Is it really that easy to recognize me without the suit?” 

After all the woman was wearing a big hoodie with sweatpants and a privacy mask.

“I’d like to think is your vibe.” Haseul said.

Principal Park walked towards her bed and let out a small cough making the three girls focus in her direction. “Yeojin, I believe it’s time to properly tell you what’s going on.” The woman’s face got serious as she stood beside The Muse. 

Yeojin quickly raised her hands and tried to stop the woman before she said anything. “Wait, wait. I’m sorry but what’s The Muse doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on watch?” The little girl was trying to hold herself from fangirling all over her favorite hero.

The tallest woman let out a shy laugh and rubbed her neck a bit. “Yeah, this is usually my patrol hours. But I’m actually planning to retire! I kinda want to take a break of all this Hero stuff, besides Mrs.Park offered me a job here at the school.” 

Haseul looked at the girl in the bed who she thought was having a seizure. 

“R-RETIRING? A JOB HERE? HOW-HOW...THERE WASN’T ANY POST ABOUT IT!” 

Yup, Haseul was sure of the seizure thing, so she reached out the younger girl and tried to hold her down as the girl keep moving wildly. 

“Calm yourself, Yeojin.” Haseul said.

Yeojin stopped moving and layed in the mattress again, this time extending both of her arms to her side. “I’m sorry. But are you serious about retiring? TMNews haven’t say anything about it…”

The Muse got close to the bed and decided to sit in the empty place below Yeojin’s arms. “I don’t think we’re going to confirm anything with the press until you’re ready to take my place.” 

Haseul could see the seizure coming back again as Yeojin’s straighten herself up so fast and stared at the Hero. “T-take your place?” The smaller girl was so confused about what was going on.

“Yah! I was gonna tell her that!” Principal Park small fist collide with the Hero’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, well about that. Would you guys mind if we talk about this in a more private place?” Yeojin barely had time to react less to get up the bed before the Principal teletransported the four of them into her office. 

“Oh my…” Yeojin felt her bilis coming all the way to her throat. 

Jihyo stared at the smaller girl throwing up and turned to Sera’s direction. “You’re cleaning that.” 

Yeojin felt Haseul’s hand soothing her back and her hair being grabbed. “You can literally clean it in a blink of eye.” The hero’s answered making Principal Park roll her eyes and with a quick snap of her fingers clean the whole mess. 

“Well let’s talk business, shall we?” The Principal took a seat behind her desk and offered the three of them a seat.

“First of all this is all confidential so don’t go so loud about this, yes I’m looking at you kid. Don’t go telling your cousins about it.” The Principal looked at Haseul while pointing her finger at the winged girl. 

Yeojin just gave a small nod.

“So Sera here or as you may know her “The Muse”, asked me to help her look for a suitable successor for the Muse essence, and I, using my divine vision considered you as a host Yeojin.” Principal Park said as she was starting to float from her chair.

Yeojin’s and Haseul’s eyes widen at the news.

“B-b-but why me Principal Park?” 

The floating woman turned her head to Yeojin. 

“Call me Jihyo-Unnie, after all I’m not that old and I basically know you since you were five!” 

Yeojin squint her eyes as her brain spitted a flashback of the actual Principal Park assisting several of her Mother monthly parties at the mansion and even some of her birthday parties. The small girl tilted her head, after all Princi- Jihyo- Unnie had a good friendship with her Mom. Maybe Vivi could tell her more about it. Yeojin did hate her bad memory.

“You guys can also address me with my name instead of you know, my hero alias.” The Muse said while scratching her neck.

Jihyo-Unnie shifted her position once again in the air and looked at Sera’s direction.

“Anyways, mind to explain?” 

A small silence engulfed the room till Sera opened her mouth.

“Well first of all. You guys already know my ODD, The Muse Essence right?” 

Yeojin and Haseul nodded. 

“Well it’s not exactly a genetic ODD like the usual. As the name implies... is more of an essence, one that has been passed through generations and it changes depending of the user with the time and its different users it has been acquiring strengths and weaknesses. My old teacher confided me with the Muse essence and since then I’d been harvesting the power and adding my own spirit to it. As the ODD is not really yours, you need to adapt it to your body and soul. Kinda like bonding with it?” Sera explained. “I’ve had it for almost two decades now and I’ve gave it all I could. It really makes me happy being able to help the ones who need it. But a new danger is coming and I believe it’s the time for the Muse Essence to find a new suitor capable of providing a stronger spirit to fight the enemy.”

Sera stopped talking and locked her eyes with Yeojin giving her a small smile. 

“What do you think?” 

Yeojin slowly blinked as she was so surprised trying to process all the new information given by her number one Hero. 

“I never really thought about being a hero, after all...I was born without the chance of having that dream, besides-..”

A strong noise was heard as Jihyo plumped in her chair and let her fist hit the wood desk.

“Look at yourself Kiddo! You can easily be a hero! Maybe not the one you want to be, but the one we need right now. So please don’t ever think so low about yourself, you’ve showed more braveness, stubbornness, and most important...empathy! Even though everyone in the Gym was giving the direct orders form the team leader to not interfere in the fight, you decided to do something about it as you knew Jinsoul didn’t deserve such thing. It was an act of braveness or even stupidity coming from someone without an ODD! But yet you still did it kid!” 

Sera pointed at the youngest girl. “Yeojin, is honestly your decision. We won’t force you to do this, but if you choose to...you need to know that things will only get harder, not only for you but for those you love. And kid, please don’t think low of you, of course the ODD makes people powerful, but what really makes you special is your spirit and your heart, don’t doubt yourself.”

Haseul gave Yeojin’s shoulder a small squeeze as the girl beneath her tensed.

“T-thanks for the kind words, but is it even real? Does an ODD like that even exist.... an ODD that you can transfer to others?”

Yeojin saw Jihyo crossing her hands in her lap. 

“Well, It’s not quite an ODD...is something else. I trust you guys to really keep this confidential.” The woman said.

“There’s a weird and unusual mutation that can happen to the already developed ODD gene transforming it to something we called ADD gene. Making it something different... and definitely more powerful. Thought it’s really weird for it to happen, it can and it’s really hard for some to withstand such power.” Jihyo started spinning around in her chair. “For example; my power is a weird mutation of the normal ODD gene, making it an ADD that’s why is so powerful and unique. But even if it’s really powerful, it has limits. As it’s impossible for me to transfer my ability unlike the Muse Essence. Every ADD mutation has it’s own unique perks depending of the person. It’s still something that we don’t really know about, is hard to understand even for me.” 

“An ADD?...But why do you guys keep such thing a secret?” Haseul said.

The spinning woman halted and looked straight in Haseul’s direction. “Think about it Haseul. What can and would go wrong if the Government decided to confirm the existence of something more powerful that what we see everyday?” The woman returned to spinning her chair. “You more than anyone should know the consequences of such thing, Haseul.” 

The winged girl looked down and spoke.

“There’s no need of harsh words, but I understand your point. But what I can’t understand is, why Yeojin?” Realizing that her words can be misunderstood she turned to Yeojin and squeeze her hand. “Don’t misunderstand my words, I know Yeojin is brave and has a good heart, but we cannot ignore that it’s already hard to control the power of an ODD gene. There’s so much that can go wrong if we suddenly force it to someone who never even developed it. Even more knowing that it’s something more powerful, an ADD. So why endanger the life of someone that doesn’t even have the chances?” Haseul said with some sort of curiosity and worry in her voice.

“I need you to trust me, both of you. I only accepted Yeojin at this school because there’s an important role that she needs to play in the future. And honestly we don’t have the time to wait around for it to happen so I had to interfere and mingle with the destiny so we could speed this up.” Jihyo said.

“Yeojin will be just fine. She’s probably going to feel pain for a while as her body adjusts properly to the gene, but the good thing is that The Muse Essence doesn’t really focus on the physical strength and endurance of the ODD gene. As I said before, is more about bonding your soul and spirit force to it, after all it’s what activates it. As the essence has been passed through a lot users it’s not weird for it to evolve in it’s own way. What could really be endangering is if Yeojin’s spirit force is stronger than her. It’s really more of a let’s hope she doesn’t explode, but I’m pretty sure she’s gonna be fine! After all that’s why she’s going to be trained, spiritually and physically.”

If Haseul thought Yeojin was dence she must be full stone mode by now. 

“Well that’s really comforting...and stressful...and hard...and does my Mom know anything about this?” Yeojin said.

Principal Jihyo let out a shy laugh. “Yeah about that...Perhaps we did not tell Chungha about your stay in the infirmary, or the whole Sera plan…” 

Yeojin gulped and started to sweat. “W-what if she founds out? Do we have to hide it? I don’t think I can hide it from her, I don’t even know if I really want to do this.” 

“We just have to keep it to ourselves till we can tell her and hopefully keep our lives.” Jihyo said.

But Yeojin knew her Mom.

“No, she’s definitely going to kill all of us.”

—-

Hyunjin let out a sigh as she stepped out of the big shadow in her room’s floor. 

“What were you two thinking?” 

She was a little annoyed at the fact that her sisters where choosing to act so reckless and getting themselves in trouble.

Both of her sisters turned their eyes in her direction with their arms crossed in front of their chest.

“I did what it needed to be done, you heard what she said about Jinsoul-Unnie.”

The oldest girl pinched her left eyebrow as a frown was forming. 

“Yerim that’s not excuse to hit one of the heads of the School Council. She could had easily gotten both you and Hyejoo in trouble if she wanted to, and Hyejoo you need to stop using your abilities in public.” 

Olivia looked straight to Hyunjins eyes and walked slowly in her direction. “Look at you playing by the rules. Just say it as it is… you don’t care about Jinsoul or us anymore! Now that you’re too busy spending all your time in our Father’s shadow you barely have time for your real Family, one that doesn't fucking manipulate you and controls you 24/7. At least Yerim did something, she stood up for Jinsoul-Unnie, but you bowed, you bowed to the girl that beated Jinsoul, Jinsoul the one that had a smile and a warm hug for us since day one” 

It only took a couple of seconds for Yerim and Olivia to start trembling from cold as Hyunjin’s skin slowly turned whiter. 

“Ollie don’t say that, you know she’s doing this for us, and she does care about Jinsoul- Unnie. Let's just forget all of this.” 

Hyunjin heard her sister had said. But even if her younger sister was deciding to forget it, the words had already struck the half and half girl. She knew her sister was just trying to protect their cousins honor, she wanted to do it as well. But she just couldn’t avoid to think everything that could’ve gone way worse if she had not intervene. Their Father would have punish her. 

Olivia saw Hyunjin’s eyes staring to the floor and she instantly felt bad, after all it wasn’t her sister fault that they had a stupid Father. “Sorry Hyun, i just…. i just care about Jinsoul”

The oldest girl kept looking down as her upper body turned white.

“I’m sorry if I did something to make you think that Hyejoo… you know that it’s never a win situation when it comes to Father. I do think Jungeun was wrong, and I also felt mad. But we need to learn to control our actions and also have a good relationship with our teammates, don’t forget your life is in her hands and hers in yours, if it ever comes to that.” Hyunjin said.

Yerim hugged herself as she tried to get a little warmer. “Hyun can you stop with the cold?”

The ice in Hyunjin’s cheek instantly melted as she raised her body temperature.

The youngest of the three decided to laid down in Hyunjin’s bed as she opened her arms for her sisters to lay down with her.

“How you doing with Heejin anyways?” The purple haired girl asked while trying to get comfortable in the tiny bed.

“Heejin...It’s… complicated.” Hyunjin said as she hugged her sisters.

Hyunjin took a deep breath as she remembered the recent events with Heejin. The girl just kept getting jealous of her friends. It was really making Hyunjin wonder if the bunny like girl would choose to just stop talking to her.

“She keeps getting jealous of everyone who talks to me and insist that girls wouldn’t be flirting with me if we were in a official relationship. I already explained to her a while ago that I’m not allowed to do that because of Father, but there’s a limit for her patience and she is getting there.”

Yerim raised her head a bit from the pillow and turned to Hyunjin. “Is she worse than Shuhua Unnie when it comes to jealousy?” 

Olivia let out a high pitched laugh. “No one is worse than her you dumb dumb.”

Hyunjin let out a small laugh as she stared at her room’s ceiling.

“I just wish Father would allow me to be with her.” 

“That fuckshit has no right to do this to you.” Hyejoo said while crunching her teeth.

“I know Hye. But I’ve been doing good at training and classes so maybe he’ll say yes if I ask for his permission this time.” The cat eyed girl let a small smile form in her lips.

“Isn’t he still insisting with Lia?” Olivia reached out to grab her phone from her pockets.

“Yes, it’s really getting tiring. No matter how much I try to make him understand that I don’t see Lia the way he wants me to, all he does is keep pushing, is really awkward for me and Lia.” The older girl let out a groan.

“Whatever, love is hard. I’ll go and shower.” The youngest said getting out of the bed.

Choerry stared at her younger sister. “But aren’t you sooo smitten by your minecraft girlfriend Miss Chaewon?” A mischievous creepy smile was forming in Yerim’s face.

Olivia turned around with a small blush in her cheeks and pointed at her with her finger.

“You don’t wanna go there Miss “I’ve fallen in love with a ODD-less Gremlin that i have known for less than a week.” 

Yerim’s face got red as a beet. 

“Shut up loser! At least she doesn’t speak like Hatsune Miku!” Yerim said, but Olivia dismissed her comment as she opened the room door.

“You’re just jealous!” They heard Olivia screamed on her way out.

Once their younger sister was out of the room the purple haired girl turned into Hyunjin’s direction and rested her chin in the white pillow.

“Does he ever... ask about us?” Yerim’s voice barely came out as a whisper.

Her older sister stopped smiling.

“No. I’m sorry...you know he cares, but he has a strange of showing it” 

The purple haired girl felt like crying, it was never easy to digest the fact that their own Father ditched her and Olivia just because they weren’t what he wanted, it was even harder with all that happened with their Mom. 

“It’s fine. It’s not like I would care. We have Aunt Tae and Sunmi Unnie.” 

The older one smiled and hug her sister trying to make her feel better.

“I’ll try to convince him to check up on both of you. But remember that you have a family who loves you Yerimmie.” 

“Thanks Hyun, please never leave us… no again.” 

“Do not worry, I wont. Now go and get ready for school.” 

—-

“What’s going on?” 

The half blonde was starting to open her eyes, as everything around her was so blurry and her face felt like a sandbag. She really didn’t remember getting beat up so badly, she probably hit her head really bad.

The girl kept scanning the room around her as her eyes were being able to catch up. She noticed she was in what it seemed an infirmary bed, so as soon as she was able to stand up she began walking to the door, but a voice made her halt.

“Oh. Jinsoul, I’m glad that you’re finally awake.” A nurse with pink hair was saying while she tried to drag the girl to the bed. The girl couldn’t help to wonder if the nurse noticed any different with her.

“What are you doing trying to walk?!” The woman started looking for injuries all over her face, while the girl just stared.

“Does anything hurt?” The woman asked now patting her arms and shoulders.

The girl turned her head to the window next to her bed.

“Not at all, I’m fine.” She tried to give the woman a smile, maybe that will make her go away. But the woman only took step forwards her and gave her a kiss in her left eye. 

“Hey, the fuck!” The girl pushed the Nurse off her while standing up.

The Nurse cocked her head and stared. 

“The face injuries got desinflamated, but they will feel weird. Give them a couple of hours to disappear.” The woman grabbed a couple of papers laying in a small table next to her bed.

“It must be the first time I see you without the mask, you have pretty eyes Jinsoul.” The girl touched the right side of her face. It was really refreshing to feel her skin and not some weird texture in her face. 

The Nurse then signed some of the papers and gave them to her. “I don’t have any idea of what caused those injuries, but I hope you feel better. You need to give these to your teachers tomorrow as you didn’t assist any of the classes today.” 

“Well then, you should get back to your dorm or extracurricular classes.” The woman said while walking to the door. “I almost forgot, here’s your mask. Principal Park got it cleaned.” 

She gave the girl a small cloth-clay like white mask, and left the room.

The girl took her time getting used to...being the one making the decisions, but it felt just like it used to feel. Free. 

She stretched her limbs and walked towards a small mirror in the table beside her bed. 

It really had been a while

She then grabbed the mask in both of her hands.

I guess we won’t be needing you right now

The girl melted the mask in her hands back to clay, as she re-molded the clay to a small black eyepatch and place it in her left eye, after all If the Nurse easily noticed it. It was not smart for her to let her blue eye out in the open.

The girl felt the gown she was wearing starting to melt as well, and re modeled as a black leather jacket, black jeans and sneakers. 

She smiled and started to walk towards the exit.

I guess it’s time to have fun.

\---

Hyunjin silently stood outside of Heejin’s classroom as they had talked about going to the therapy sessions together.

She stood near some lokers leaning on them while closing her eyes and resting her head in the metal surface. She felt really sleepy, mostly tired. She didn’t know if Heejin and her where okay; after all these past weeks all they do is discuss thanks to Heejin’s jealousy. That and know the Jinsoul think, she couldn’t help but to feel powerless regarding that situation, and her sisters really didn’t help it. Hyunjin was tired, she just wanted to be happy with her family and Heejin.

The girl opened her eyes to check the time in her phone, but a voice interrupted her.

“Hyun!” The girl looked in the voice direction as she putted her phone back in her pants pocket.

“Hey, Julia.” Hyunjin smiled to her friend.

The girl gave Hyunjin a small hug as the half and half girl fixed her stand getting away from the hold.

It’s been a while since Hyunjin has spoke to Lia, outside from the “arraigned dates” the two of them had to attend thanks to their parents. Let’s just say that both of them haven’t had the best of times in those dates, but at least they understood each other and became friends.

Lia rolled her eyes at her and got closer. “Are you still gonna come to my house this weekend?” Her friend stood beside her and shoved her shoulder.

Hyunjin tilt her head and close her eyes. 

“Yeah, I kind of have to Julia. Have you forgot how persistent our parents are?”

Lia gave her a small nod and shaked Hyunjins left arm.

“I’ve been telling you for a while to just call me Lia! You’re just being mean to me at this point.” Hyunjin enjoyed teasing Lia with her full name as she knew it made the other girl mad.

Hyunjin softly smacked the other girls hands and quickly checked the time again, 

Heejin should be out by now. She then turned again to face her friend.

“Whatever. How’s it going with Chaeryeon?” The taller girl teased her friend once again.

Lia’s cheeks instantly blushed as she started to fix her hair.

“Well... we recently just started dating, in secret of course. Can’t let my parents find out about it or they’ll kill me. You know how they can be with the whole love thing… I don’t even understand how they insist so much with, well us.” The smaller girl said as the smiled that once was shining in her face vanished. 

Hyunjin didn’t really knew what to say. I mean she knew how Lia felt, after all she was also caught into that mess. But she really didn’t know how to make her friend feel better, she could try though. So she got closer to the girl and gave her a small hug.

“I’m so happy about you two dating. I’m so sorry that your love needs to be a secret, I’ll try to talk with my Father about it. Maybe if I insist him he finally agrees to cancel the stupid arreign marriage thing with your parents.” Hyunjin felt her friend tighted up the hug.

“Thank you, Hyun. I’m so sorry about being egoist and only talk about myself, how are you doing with Heejin?” Lia said as the loud bell echoed through the halls who were know flooded with students. Hyunjin was to distracted to noticed Heejin standing in front of the classroom looking directly at them. It only gave Hyunjin a few seconds to react and get away from the hug as Heejin started walking losing herself in the sea of students.

“Heejin!” Hyunjin screamed as she turned to Lia. “I’m so sorry Lia we should catch up other time, perhaps this weekend? I just really need to go with Heejin.” The half and half girl started making her way in the hall as she heard her friend voice in the distance.

“See you this weekend!” 

All these years of intense training had to be useful for something as Hyunjin was running in the halls trying to avoid colliding with all the students in her way to find Heejin. She was starting to feel sofocatedl before she noticed Heejin’s figure and reached for her arm.

“Hey, I was waiting for you.” Heejin still had her back turned and it seemed to be looking down.

Hyunjin was about to turn her around, but the girl raised her head up and kept on walking the half and half girl getting dragged as she hasn’t let go of the girls arm.

“Heekie wait.” Hyunjin said but no words were useful, as the other girl only fasten her pace and exited the building. 

The cat like girl softly speed up her pace as well. 

“Heejin stop.”Hyunjin grabbed Heejin’s wrist perhaps way to tight as the other girl turned around and push her making her stumble a bit before regaining her almost lost balance.

“Stop following me, go back with Lia!” The girl said looking at Hyunjin with a pair of puppy sad eyes with small teardrops sliding thought her cheek.

Hyunjin tilt her head, as she was so confused with what was going on. But one thing she was sure of it’s that she really hates seeing Heejin cry. So she got closer to the brunette noticing the other girl didn’t back up and raised her hand to clean the now running tears in Heejin’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong puppy? You know I don’t like when you cry.” Hyunjin felt her eyes getting teary as well. She was not gonna lie, seeing the most important person in her life cry in front of her make her so sad and angry at the same time.

Heejin leaned in Hyunjin’s big hands. “Didn’t Jinsoul-Unnie told you about her taking my place in the therapy session?” Heejin’s voice sounded a little bit off as she was still trying to regulate her breathing, but the tears weren’t giving her a change. 

“I don’t think she had the time to anything, considering what happened to her in training.” Hyunjin said. 

She did wondered what had happened to her unnie after they left the gym. Maybe it wasn’t so much of a bad idea to give Haseul a call and ask her about it. 

Heejin’s sobs maked Hyunjin snap out of her thoughts. 

“Why do you-....why do you always have to be with her?” Heejin let her head rest in the taller girl chest.

Hyunjin hugged the smaller girl in her arms and patted her head trying to soothe her.

“Most of my free time either goes to you or my family, don’t be so dramatic bunny. You know she’s my friend and even if my Father wants to force something I could never give her my heart because it’s all yours.” She let a small kiss in Heejin’s head.

The smaller girl buried herself deeper in Hyunjin’s hold. 

“But what if one day you wake up and realize she’s better than me?” Heejin’s voice was breaking. 

Hyunjin waited as Heejin seemed to think her words.

“You know...what if you realise she has more friends, that she’s more charismatic, more beautiful and everything that I’m not. That you realise that she’s not a loser like I am.” 

“If it wasn’t so hard for my parents to realize that I was not worthy their time, why would it be hard for you?”

Hyunjin strengthened her hold on the smaller girl. She knew about Heejin having low self esteem as she had a lot of insecurities. She knew Heejin felt pressured about having to live in the shadow of her older brother and reaching their parents expectatives. But it was still hard for her to understand Heejin even if she wanted. Hyunjin really had a messy childhood and life, but at least she was always the Champ in her Father eyes. She was loved by him and all her life was given everything she’d ask for, except well a relationship with Heejin. She was always her Father first choice even if she didn't’t wanted to be. Even if it hurted her sisters.

“Jeon Heejin, listen to me.”

Hyunjin grabbed both of Heejin’s cheeks in her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

“Please stop comparing yourself to others. You’re so much than you think, everyone close to you can see that and if then don’t...well fuck them! I couldn’t care less about you not being good at making friends when you’re the most smart, beautiful, caring, funny and strong person I’ve ever met. Heejin, you’re my other half and I love you so much. I feel in love with you because you’re such a dork, don’t ever think you’d get rid of me. You’re stuck with me for life puppy.” The smaller girl let out a small smile and Hyunjin brought her into embrace. “You don’t have to be scared about what people think of you puppy, and if you’re then I’ll try my hardest to show you everyday of my life that you’re perfect the way you are.” Heejin’s tears were already soaking Hyunjin’s uniform at point of no return. 

“And maybe also beat them up for making you cry.” 

Hyunjin felt Heejin’s smile and smiled herself. 

“Puppy, you may want to see this.” 

Heejin step up back from Hyunjin’s hold as she looked around them. 

“I guess we didn’t quite noticed when it change.” Hyunjin let out a chuckle.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant it to happen. It’s just kind of my safe zone you know? Better fix it before someone else notices it…” It seemed like Heejin’s burst out emotions maked the small area around to shift to a whole new escenario. Hyunjin noticed they were standing in a replica of her room back at home, she blushed at the thought of Heejin safe zone was related to her. 

Heejin raised a hand trying to fix what she had done, but was interrupted by a hold on her hand. She saw Hyunjin slowly getting close to her.

“Wait.” The girl said before closing her eyes and positioning her head to give the smaller girl a soft slow kiss. 

Heejin’s hands naturally travel to Hyunjin’s face to cup both of her cheeks.

“We’re okay, I’m sorry for everything.” the brunette said.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything puppy.” Hyunjin answered.

“I love you, idiot.” The smaller got closer to Hyunjin’s again.

“Aeong!” 

\---

The half blonde girl stood outside the door before knocking in a slow pace, until the door opened revealing a beautiful woman.

“Welcome Heejin, you’re kinda late that’s not proper of you.” The woman said as she finished opening the door. 

A pair of eyes stared at the the tall girl “Well this is a surprise.” She raised her eyebrows. 

The girl closed the door behind her as the woman walked into the room and sitted in one small sofa.

“Well...what bring you here, Betta? and more important, Where’s Jinsoul?” Such a calm voice the girl thought.

The woman in front of her who she remembered as Myoui Mina, the now team designated psychologist and who helped Jinsoul maintaining her sanity after what happened at the accident. She knew Mina would instantly know that she wasn’t Jinsoul, after all they were so different yet so similar.

Mina took of her glasses and brushed her hair with a hand clearly waiting for an answer.

Betta stood beside the closed door and took a few steps just to lay down herself in the big sofa beside Mina. “Glad you knew how to tell apart two drops of water Doctor Myoui.” She got comfy in the sofa raising both of her feet and turning to the side. “About Jinsoul… you know where she is...deep, deep in her thoughts.” 

The older woman stayed silent for a couple of seconds before crossing her legs. “And how do you feel about that?”

Betta’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect Dr. Myoui to ask her about how she felt, it’s been a while since someone asked her how she felt. Making her own feelings aside Betta raised her wall ups and looked at Mina.

“Well, how the fuck am I supposed to feel? After years of standing back and being forced to look at her pity ass being dragged around. You know she’s a coward, she have always been one. So of course she would go and hide herself at the same corner which she hid me at the slightest inconvenience.” The girl voice was so loud as she was almost shouting. 

Mina seemed to remain calmed.

“So that’s your problem with her? That she hided you?”

The half blonde sitted up in the sofa and took the eyepatch that covered her left eye, melted it to clay and built a copy of Jinsoul’s black mask with the clay. She tighten her hold in the mask and shoved it to the Doctors face. 

She wasn’t only hided, her existence was ignored for years by her creator.

“You see this! This is her way of telling me she doesn’t want me around! That I don’t exist! That all I thought I was is only bullshit. But guess what?” The girl pointed her now free blue eye on the left side of her face. “I fucking exist!”

“Tell me Doctor, what would you do if you see yourself getting treated like shit everyday and worse!; Getting fucking beat up to pulp?” The girl lowered her face just to raise it again. 

“Look what she did to US!” Betta shouted as she threw the mask in her hands and let it rest somewhere in the room floor. 

“She’s full of bullshit!” The girl stood and kicked the sofa making the Doctor to examine her actions. 

“Always the good pushover Jinsoul that they all fucking love!”

“Betta calm down, please take a seat again and try to not leash out to the sofa.” The angry girl listened and layed down in the sofa once again. “Sorry Mina, it’s not your fault. I know you try to help her it’s just...” she took a deep breath and relaxed.

“It just hard you know? I wouldn’t even exist if she wasn’t always so...so sentimental. So needy of love and approval. I was there for her whenever she felt bad, whenever they made her cry, whenever she was alone and in need of company. But then she suddenly founds a new family and buries me in her mind...she forced me to bond back with her Mina… She forced me, us, I don’t even know who anymore.” Some tears came out the blue eye and fell through Betta’s left cheek.

“And now she goes back to hiding like a little girl scared of life and I have to be here.”

Mina grabbed a box of tissues and offered them to the girl.

“You have to know that Jinsoul hasn’t forgot about you, it just hard for her.” 

The girl eyes looked a little swollen thanks to the tears.

“And does that justifies what she did to me?” 

Betta stood up from the sofa.

“She told you about what Jungeun did to her, she left her. And then at the first chance they have to talk she fucking beats Jinsoul up! Do I deserved to be caged with her and just stay still when something happens to her? If it wasn’t for the fucking accident I would’ve been fine and probably presumed dead by Jinsoul. You think being able to communicate with her makes shit better? Jinsoul does whatever she thinks would make other except herself happy.” The girl walked to the door.

“Look, Mina. Thanks for trying to help her, but It’s not your fault she’s dumb. And don’t worry I’ll make sure next time you see me, is...not me.” 

And so she left.

\-----

Haseul felt her ear going numb as her Mom screamed through the little box for what it seemed to be the 11th time. She was really trying to guide her Mom through the campus so she could arrive to the dorm but it just seemed like her Mom didn’t even knew what North and South were.

Not so long after the whole Muse and Yeojin thing, they decided to give Yeojin a couple of days to decide what she wanted, even if The Principal really was against that idea stating that “We do not have the time to postpone the inevitable” and so Haseul and Yeojin decided to go back to the dorm. 

Even though Haseul was tired for all the things that went on today, she was up and running when her Mom notified her that she was going to visit them as The Principal asked her to do something important. 

“Yeah Mom, now turn right and if you keep walking straight you should see the dorm lights.” Haseul was about to have a headache if her Mom screamed one more time. “Look, Mom I need to hang because I haven’t told the girls about the meeting,just be sure to follow my instructions okay?”

Haseul hanged the phone as she entered the dorm with a clearly aura.

“Had a fight with your boyfriend?” 

A voice startled her making her fall down while her wings quickly raised her up again.

“Whoa, slow down there” Haseul was met with a pastel pink coloured hair and a big smile.

Haseul tried to calm down as she clutched her chest. Just to quickly snap out of it and regain her straight stand.

“Oh, hey Vivi! Didn’t see you there!” She started to feel a little bit dizzy in Vivi’s presence. 

The other girl offered her a hand and guided to a sofa in the dorm living room. 

“So where you fighting with your boyfriend?”

The question made the winged girl make a disgusted face while waving her hands in front of her. “No, no, never. I was talking with my Mom, she can be stressing sometimes. Besides I’m not really into boys…” she finished with a small blush forming in her face.

“Oh” Vivi said trying to hide her blushing face

“Ugh! get a room or something” Haseul had forgotten about Yeojin since Vivi was in front of her but the little girl made a disgusted face bringing her to reality. 

“Oh yeah yeah, the meeting... “ Haseul blinked twice and decided that the best way to bring all the girls to the lounge was doing her famous whistle. “Guys, I think is better if you cover your ears.” Haseul said bringing her middle finger and thumb to her lips. 

“Why?” Yeojin didn’t get to finish her question because of the loudest noise she has ever heard (including her Mom screaming at her) that was coming from Haseul’s lips.

“Ah!” Yeojin screamed.

“I did warned you guys.” Haseul said smiling proudly.

As soon as Yeojin regained her composure she saw how almost every single door in the room opened with angry faces and shouts.

Haseul noticed a annoyed looking Yves marching to her side. 

“Was that really necessary?” 

The smaller girl gave the taller one a smile and nodded her head. Haseul waited till everyone was present in the room so she could start talking.

“Hello everyone, I hope you guys were having a great nig-”

“Well we were, but some weirdo decided to make this incredible annoying sound that made me lose my- “ Hyejoo was cut short by her oldest sister that had a hand in her shoulder and a stern look that said “shut it”.

“Well… why did you call us?” Said Kim Lip taking a seat on one of the living rooms sofas, the other girls sitted in the remaining space.

“Yeah, wait… where's Jinsoul, Is she still in the infirmary? I thought Nurse Minatozaki had given her permission to leave” Said a sleepy Choerry while resting her head in her youngest sister shoulder.

“We have a visitor!” Haseul said with a squeak.

The girls looked around and turned heads. 

“Visitors?” Gowon said “Is it Nicki? Did she finally accepted my coaching request?”

Heejin let out a big laugh while Kim Lip looked at the blond girl with a puzzled face.

“Emh…” Haseul didn’t even got time to answer before she was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the dorms main door. 

A small blonde figure walked through the unlocked door while looking for her youngest daughter.

“How in the hell did you expected me to find this place Seulli? I had to stop some random speedster kid and asked her for direction because it seems like I didn’t taught you how to send a location through msg.” The blonde woman approached the winged girl.

Kim Lip almost choke on her saliva “Kim Ta-taeyeon?” 

“Aunt?” The triplets said in unison.

“Hi my little rascals I missed you so much, why you never visit me or text me? I know you guys text Tiffany.” Taeyeon said to the three sisters ignoring the rest of the girls. It’s really was been a while since she saw the three of them in a casual way. Hyejoo and Hyunjin looked a little bit taller.

None of the other girls knew what to say as it was the weirdest thing to be watching the most famous Mafia leader in south korea interacting so cutely with her family.

Yves cleared her throat “Aunt, I am glad to see you too here but this is so unexpected…” 

The woman turned to Yves and gave the girl a playful headlock.

“Oh! Yves my big baby you are so buffed look at you! I cannot believe Sunmi raised you so well sometimes, but then look at the triplets.” Taeyeon said to a now embarrassed Yves.

“Yeah, I guess she did.”

The leader took a step forward and cleared her throat.

“Umm...Mom, remember why you are here.” Haseul said.

The woman eyes winded as she took a big breath “Oh right.. right.” Taeyeon said giving her persona a 180 spin. Now she was all business, a poker face, and eyes that could kill.

“I am here, because something happened and you guys deserved to know, need to know.”

“Haseul Unnie...?” Gowon barely whispered while looking at the leader with confusion.

“It’s about my oldest daughter, Jinsoul.” Taeyeon said.

Everyone in the room including Haseul was pale.

“Is time for you guys to know the truth….” 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam: sorry i was catching up with some video games and sleep, i did wrote tons...but i'm not really confident yet, is really hard and then i worry about my grammar and explanaitions. I want you guys to have a good time reading this story so yeah idk btw i forgot the password to the old curious cat lol
> 
> Tef: “sub guys, any questions, theories ... https://curiouscat.me/itzherotime “ sorry we took our time but i was too sad to even function, thx for reading


	4. Announcement

Hi! I just wanted you guys to let you know why we haven't update so often :[ I had an accident and fck up both of my hands with carpal tunnel, tendonitis and more T-T and I'm also starting school once again (parents didnt let me drop out) so i've been writing whenever I have time, but it's kind of hard. Also some other personal stuff so it's oof. My co is also busy with school as she's doing Med school so yeah. We'll be back soon as I'm feeling better :D so please look foward to next chap where we explain Jinsoul's back story and her relationship with her Fam and betta! Really sorry for making you guys wait :[ Thanks 4 reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :]  
> I made a CC if anyone wants to ask something https://curiouscat.me/eth_cam


End file.
